


Специальный агент

by risowator, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, Эванстэн - Freeform, драбблы G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>полиция Нью-Йорка не дремлет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Специальный агент

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: полицейская АУ, употребление и распространение наркотиков карается строго

«Есть всё», — гласит красная надпись на стене. Она нарисована баллончиком по трафарету, а внизу корявым почерком приписан номер телефона. Только ненормальный будет рекламировать себя и своё... чем бы это ни было, в таком месте — в углу между домами, куда не выходит ни одно окно, а кустарник разросся так, что грозит раскрошить бетон. Вдобавок стены разукрашены граффити, и только знающий сможет заметить эту своеобразную рекламу. Сержант Крис Эванс знает, что и где искать. Тот, кто предлагает свои услуги или товар, отвечает на один актуальный вопрос с вечера четверга по воскресенье: «Есть чё?»

Крис забивает номер в свой мобильник. Сегодня только среда.

▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ ▁ ▁

 

Чтобы создать иллюзию предвкушения вечера, Крис врубает в машине музыку и, включив громкую связь, ставит номер чувака, у которого всё есть, на дозвон. С третьего раза ленивый голос с лёгким акцентом отвечает:  
— Вечер добрый, чего изволите?

— Сперва ускориться, потом расслабиться, — перекрикивает Крис собственную музыку.

— Вас плохо слышно, извините.

Крис чертыхается и заглушает звук.

— Интимные услуги не предоставляются, — тут же сообщает голос.

— Парень, ты больной? Я спрашиваю, есть что? — злится Крис. Это дело — его инициатива, и ему не нравится, что оно так неудачно начинается.

— Есть всё, — голос в динамиках точно улыбается.

— Как с тобой разговаривать? Мне нужно сегодня то, что у тебя есть.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Крис. Чёрт!

Он чуть не проехал на красный и выболтал своё имя.

— Ты знаешь, что с измененным сознанием нельзя садиться за руль? — интересуется голос.

— Я даже не пьян.

— Я всего лишь предупреждаю, Крис, — тянет голос. — Меня зовут Себастьян, — чуть шипяще произносит он своё имя. — Приезжай к «Пятнадцати центам», я буду снаружи в жёлтой куртке.

И Себастьян отключается; загорается зелёный.  
Вечер пятницы, до клуба — десять минут дороги. Крис начинает думать, с какого раза можно брать этого дилера?

▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ ▁ ▁

 

Себастьян, как и многие наркоманы, толкающие дурь, словоохотлив и не прочь разделить со своим клиентом проданный товар.

В первый раз они зависают в клубе. Не расставаясь с жёлтой курткой, Себастьян обливается потом, выбалтывая под скоростями всю свою биографию. Он иммигрант из Румынии или Эстонии, Крис уже не помнит. Немного мутноват, но в целом приятный парень, пытающий счастья в модельном бизнесе.

Второй раз они едут к Крису на съемную квартиру и зависают там на все выходные, раскуривая траву и опустошая холодильник. Крис говорит, что не берёт работу на дом, и до вечера ржёт на своей же шуткой. Себастьян не понимает, но он не в обиде. Вообще, у них оказывается много общих тем, и если бы не одно «но», они могли бы стать друзьями.

У Себастьяна, кажется, действительно есть всё. И интимные услуги он не оказывает, он их принимает. Крису стыдно вспоминать их третьи выходные — он себе никогда такого не позволял. До того, как принял те таблетки. Это очень плохо: Себастьян задерживается в памяти на целую неделю, и к выходным Крис напивается, видимо, чтобы разнообразить досуг. Или залить совесть. Себастьян проболтался, откуда у него товар, и Крис просто не может это проигнорировать.  
Но в этот раз они с Себастьяном не встречаются.

▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ ▁ ▁

 

— Есть чё? — Крис звонит с другого номера, готовый поставить точку в недоотношениях.

— Для тебя всё что угодно, Крис, — Себастьян узнаёт его голос.

— Хочу повысить ставки, у меня намечается вечеринка. Сможешь достать?

— Что и сколько? — по-деловому спрашивает Себастьян.

И Крис мысленно влепляет себе пощёчину: этот парень дилер, даже если он тебе нравится. Тем более, если нравится.

▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ ▁ ▁

 

Они встречаются возле того угла, где Крис списал номер Себастьяна. Реклама уже закрашена двумя слоями граффити, будто ничего и не было.

Себастьян появляется вовремя; на нём та же жёлтая куртка, что была в первый раз. Он, кажется, уже под чем-то: нервный, пока подходит, успевает несколько раз оглянуться по сторонам.  
А Крис спокоен, он при исполнении. Сегодня ещё четверг.

— Привет, — говорит Себастьян, улыбаясь.

— Принёс?

Он только кивает и достает из внутреннего кармана чёрный глянцевый пакет. Криса обдаёт ароматом приятного одеколона Себастьяна. Чёртово сердцебиение сбивается, но это придает решительности: Крис забирает наркоту, засовывает в задний карман джинсов и подцепляет наручники из-за пояса.

— Ты мне очень нравишься, но извини, — Крис успевает заметить разочарованный взгляд, но продолжает: — Сержант Крис Эванс, полиция Нью-Йорка...

— Чёрт! — брыкается Себастьян, когда его придавливает к стене. — Крис...

Крис зачитывает ему права, но Себастьян опять перебивает:

— Дай мне сказать!

— Всё, что вы скажете, может...

— Управление по борьбе с наркотиками, Вашингтон, округ Колумбия, специальный агент Себастьян Стэн, в заднем кармане. Чёрт тебя дери, Крис!


End file.
